


Innovation

by Joe_Reaves



Series: The Steampunk Adventures of Sherlock Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust Holmes to be able to improve on even a simple sex toy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innovation

We had been secluded in the cottage that Watson had found us in Cornwall for nearly a week now. During the day Watson would read or take long walks while I would while away the hours in the well-stocked laboratory in the basement. Occasionally, he would persuade me to leave the laboratory and join him on one of his walks and we would savour the sea air together. The coast here was rocky and wild and it stirred something in me. Its beauty was undeniable and the wildness made me wish we could throw caution to the winds and make love in the grass on the cliff top. However, I have no desire to end my days in a prison cell somewhere, so I contented myself with innocent touches that we could explain away were we to be overlooked. I held his hand as we scrambled over the rougher parts of the path, rested a hand on his back as I pointed something of interest out to him, leant against him as we sat on the ground and partook of the picnic lunches he prepared for us, and I saved the more intimate touches for the evenings when we were safe within our cottage with the doors locked and the curtains drawn against the outside world.

For the last two days I had refused his invitations though, telling him I was working on something as a surprise for him and now finally I was done. I emerged from my laboratory carrying a box, which I left by the bed before going in search of my companion as it was almost time for our evening meal. I was hungry for once and I fully intended to savour my evening meal as, if everything went to plan, I was going to need all my strength tonight.

We chatted about the articles Watson had read in the newspaper and the latest copy of The Lancet as we ate and he told me of the ruins he had seen on his afternoon walk and planned a return trip in a day or so, so that I might explore them myself. Then I cleared the table and instructed him to pour us both a brandy and take a seat by the fire while I washed them. How much I wished we had one of the new steam-powered dish washing apparatuses that I had seen advertised, but the cottage was rented and so there would be no point investing in one, and Mrs Hudson flatly refused to let me install such a contraption in Baker Street. Therefore, I had to limit myself to looking at the advertisements wistfully while washing our few dishes in a way that hardly differentiated us from stone age man.

I returned to the sitting room to find Watson stretched out on one of the large sofas, his drink in his hand, as he stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace. I perched on the edge and rested one hand on his thigh, enjoying the way his eyes darkened and his skin flushed at my bold touch. With my other hand I picked up my drink and sipped it slowly. "Will you indulge me in a little game tonight, Watson?" I asked. "I believe I am fully returned to my normal state of health and ready to take you up on your promise now."

"My promise?" he asked huskily, his eyes never straying from mine. I could feel the small tremors running through his muscles as he tried to remain casual and not react to my touch.

I hummed contentedly. "Oh yes, I believe your exact words were, ' I give you my oath that once this case is concluded you may do whatever you wish to me'."

"And you have something utterly perverted planned if I know that expression, Holmes." Watson reached out and rested his hand over mine on his thigh. "I am utterly at your disposal as always. Do with me as you will, Sherlock."

I let my pose of studied indifference fall at his words and leaned down to kiss him. "I truly do not deserve such blind faith, John, but I shall always endeavour to be worthy of it." Slowly I slid my hand further along his thigh until I could press against the slowly swelling bulge I could see in his trousers. "For tonight I require unquestioning obedience, my dear, and in return I offer you my own on some night of your choosing."

Watson groaned and pressed up into my hand. "I shall... remember that, Holmes, and take you up on it when you least... expect it." His hand pressed down on mine, increasing the pressure on his member which must have been most uncomfortably confined by now as he gasped out his agreement.

"And yet you are already trying to wrest control from me," I teased. Standing up I beckoned to him to do the same. "Undress for me, Watson, and pray do not tease me for I shall have plenty of time to revenge myself if you do."

He scrambled to his feet with gratifying haste, abandoning his brandy undrunk upon the table. Removing our own or each other's clothing has become a game for us over the years, but tonight he did as he was told and disrobed speedily and with no teasing. When he was naked I pressed myself against him and kissed him once more, as he has told me in the past that he finds the feeling of being naked while I am still dressed to be a most erotic sensation. I kissed him slowly, tangling my fingers in his hair and using it to tilt his head back as I did so, reminding him that for tonight he would be in my hands.

When I eventually pulled myself away from his delectable mouth with a great deal of reluctance, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes closed. I could feel his chest heaving as he breathed heavily and his member was leaking steadily against my trousers. I pulled a clean handkerchief from my pocket with a flourish. "I am going to cover your eyes, Watson. Be assured I shall not let you trip over the furniture so you need only relax and let me guide you."

He remained quiescent as I covered his eyes and I rewarded him with a gentle kiss on each covered eye, followed by one on the tip of his nose, and finally a tender brush of lips that I refused to let deeper despite his attempts to tempt me. Taking his hands I walked backwards, carefully leading him into the bedroom and guiding him to lie on the bed on his back.

"You are a truly breathtaking sight, John," I told him quietly.

Carefully I straddled his body and guided his hands over his head, fastening them firmly to the headboard with the neck-tie I had left handy for this very purpose. "I should draw you like this so that you can see how beautiful you look," I told him. "One day maybe I will, but at this moment I do not believe I could keep my hands to myself long enough to make any kind of attempt at capturing your beauty."

"Holmes," he moaned. "Please, just do something, I beg you."

I chuckled. "You are at my mercy, Watson. I will do what I want, when I want." However, I had no intention of ignoring him; after all, what would be the point of laying out such a delectable feast and then refusing to even taste it? Slowly, I ran my fingers over his broad chest, feeling the hair twirling around my fingers as if it would hold them in place. I was careful not to tickle as I ghosted them across his ribcage, knowing how sensitive my doctor is there and not wishing to make him laugh.

I could spend hours exploring his body with my fingers and lips, but tonight I have a definite aim in mind. Sliding further down the bed I pushed one of the pillows under his hips, arranging his pliant body at the angle I wished, and then hooked his legs over my shoulders. I gripped his posterior and spread the cheeks to reveal the shadowed cleft. He was moaning now, no doubt imagining what it was I was about to do to him.

Watson was the first man I had ever engaged in this particular act with; it had always seemed far too intimate for my previous encounters, all of which had been transitory affairs. With Watson I had had no such reservations and the enthusiasm which always greeted my attempts assured me that he was grateful for the attention. I stuck my tongue out and traced the muscle guarding his entrance and listened in satisfaction to the strangled cry that my actions provoked. Slowly I alternated stroking across the muscle with circling it teasingly, not yet trying to penetrate him. I could feel Watson shaking but in this position there was nothing he could do but lie there and let me do as I wished.

I kept the torment up for long minutes until Watson's pleas became more desperate and then I pulled back, rising from the bed so I could collect the home-made liniment from the dressing table.

Watson moaned and struggled a little. "No, Holmes, please..."

"Shhh," I comforted him immediately. "I am not leaving you. I simply needed to find the liniment." I leant over and kissed him slowly. "I promise from now on I shall let you know what I am doing. I did not mean to upset you." Ceasing to touch him and then getting up and walking away without saying anything had been a remarkably foolish thing to do and I was cursing myself for it, but it was too late to worry about it; I would just have to make sure I didn't repeat the error.

Kneeling on the bed once more I poured some of the liniment into the palm of my hand. I coated one finger and pushed it into Watson's passageway, marvelling as always at the way his body seemed to swallow my finger, gripping it tightly as if loathe to ever release it. Watson groaned and pushed onto my finger as much as he could manage and I knew that the sound was not just because of my penetration but because of the oil, which he had described as 'pleasantly warming' when he first introduced it to me. Used internally the sensation was interesting at the very least.

"Good Lord, Holmes," Watson gasped. "You omitted to tell me that the sensations from the oil were quite so intense."

I chuckled. "Now you see why I reacted the way I did when you first used it on me, my dear fellow." I added a second finger, stretching him gently for what I had planned. His member was red and swollen and I knew that he was desperate for release, but I wanted that to wait until I had revealed my surprise, so I tugged gently on his testicles.

"Holmes, please. I need you."

I added a third finger, making sure they were sliding in and out smoothly before removing them entirely. "One moment, Watson. I have prepared something that I believe you will enjoy. I am just going to pick it up, I will be back momentarily."

I hurriedly opened the box I had brought to the bedroom earlier and turned the knobs, switching the device on so that it thrummed softly.

Watson turned his head. "What is that sound?"

"Your surprise," I teased. Gently I pushed the head of the device into his entrance and I was astounded as he arched almost off the surface of the bed.

"Holmes. Good God, Sherlock, what?" Watson strained at his bonds and writhed in pleasure as I slowly pushed the device deeper within him. I knew I had discovered his prostate when he let out a cry and released. I kept thrusting it within him, wanting to make the pleasure endure for as long as possible, but eventually he slumped back onto the bed so I withdrew it.

"Watson?" I queried softly.

He groaned deeply. "I believe you may have killed me, Sherlock. What on earth was that?"

I turned the device off and slid up the bed to remove his blindfold, kissing him gently before answering. "We have experimented with toys before. I thought that it might be more interesting if I could make the thing vibrate slightly. I tried steam first but it made the metal uncomfortably warm so I used compressed air." I showed him the toy and he blinked at it wordlessly for a moment.

"Interesting?" Watson chuckled. "I do not believe interesting is the word I would have chosen, but I certainly approve of your experimentation."

I carefully unfastened the neck-tie and stretched out next to him, kissing him again. I pressed my aching member against his hair-roughened thigh.

"It seems you are still unsatisfied though, dear-heart." He reached down and stroked my member from root to tip. "I have a suggestion for how to deal with that."

I raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that I was in charge of events tonight?"

He laughed and leant forwards to whisper in my ear, his whiskers brushing my cheek and making me tremble with desire, "Well, that is entirely up to you, Holmes, but I thought you might enjoy pushing your hard member inside me and taking your pleasure like that."

I shuddered. Watson knows what it does to me to hear him describing the acts he wishes to perform and to hear such an invitation whispered into my ear was nearly the undoing of me. Pushing him flat onto his back, I spread his legs again and lined myself up with his passageway. I hesitated, unsure if I should find what I had done with the oil and add more but he pushed back eagerly.

"Just have me, Sherlock. I want to feel you."

I groaned at the indecent plea and I could not restrain myself from thrusting my member into his passageway in one swift movement. I paused for a moment, buried to the hilt in his willing body, before beginning to move. I had not penetrated Watson so often that I could not count each and every occasion and I savoured the feel of his body engulfing mine. After concentrating on his pleasure earlier I knew that my release would not be long in coming and he urged me to move harder and faster, clinging to my shoulders as I moved.

I cried out his name as I finally released and I collapsed into his warm embrace as my arms failed to hold me in my moment of ecstasy. His legs dropped back to the bed and he wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me close and murmuring words into my ear that I do not care to repeat here.

When I was cognisant of my surroundings once more I rolled to one side, but stayed close, curling up against him with his arm still around my shoulders and my face buried against his broad chest.

He laid a gentle kiss upon my hair and pulled one of the cool sheets over our bodies.

"In the true spirit of scientific enquiry, you should probably test the device on me tomorrow," I suggested hopefully. "After all I will need the broadest range of results possible and it is not the kind of thing I could ask anyone else to test."

He chuckled, his chest vibrating under my ear as he did so. "I should be delighted, Holmes. I shall endeavour to be as thorough as possible in investigating its ability to render even the greatest of intellects speechless. It may take several trials."

I laughed in turn and wrapped my arm more tightly around him. "It sounds like I will be needing my rest. This holiday may have been one of your better ideas, John."


End file.
